Almost?
by elizabeth14
Summary: Bella and Edward are sitting together at the park. What happends when Bella is almost kidnapped? Cullen's are vamps. and Bella is human. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ff! Please review! ( Cullen's are vampires and Bella is human)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were at the park sitting on a bench. It was cloudy outside but it wasn't cold. We just had to get away from his house because Alice was talking about another shopping trip. I did NOT want to go. Maybe when I become a vampire I actually might like shopping, because then I wouldn't get tired. No, I still won't like it.

" Love, there's a guy selling hotdogs at the front of the park, do you want one?" Edward stated. I was about to say no, but then my stomach rumbled.

"I take that as a yes, I will be right back love."

I sighed. I really loved when Edward and I have alone time together. Of all the times I have been in Forks when I was visiting Charlie, I have never been to this park. It's quite pretty, there are toys for kids, long sidewalks for runners, and a ton of trees perfect for picnics on sunny days. I can't believe I have never been here!

I heard a twig snap behind me. I freaked out and jumped up and looked. I didn't see anything but my body was telling me I should get out of there. I turned around and started walking toward Edward. All of a sudden there was a hand over my mouth and someone was dragging me backward. I went into panic mode, I started thrashing about kicking and punching everywhere I could. Another guy appeared and punched me in my side. That really hurt, I think he might have cracked a rib.

" Damn, this girl is strong. I bet she will be a lot more fun in bed." The guy that punched me said with a creepy smile.

The guy holding me let his hand loose for a second. I bit him as hard as I could and ran. I could taste blood in my mouth from biting him and I started getting dizzy. Crap, if I didn't hurry I was gonna faint for sure.

" SHIT! That little bitch bit me! Oh girl, you're in for it now!"

I glanced behind me and saw that they were chasing me. I felt my foot hit my other foot and I went down. I tried to get up but one of the guys already pinned me down. My rib was killing me now.

"Thought you could get away, did ya? Well I am going to pay you back for that tonight."

I felt a rag come up to my mouth, everything got really blurry but I was able to make out a familiar head of bronze hair before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV (Right before Bella see's Edward)**

Finally I got Bella's hotdog. I didn't think it was even possible to be that slow, even for a human! I smelt blood as I was walking back. It didn't smell like Bella's so I wasn't worried about it. I looked to the spot from where I last saw Bella and saw that she was gone! Where did she wander off to this time? I looked around the park and saw Bella running with a frantic look in her eyes. She tripped and a man jumped on her. I was beyond furious! I ran at full speed and stopped 10ft. away from Bella when the man pulled out a rag and put it by her mouth. Bella looked straight at me then her eyes shut.

I ran up to the man and pulled him off of Bella and threw him to the ground.

"Hey man! What are you doing! I found her first she's mine!" He got back up and attempted to punch me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, hearing a snap.

"What the hell!..."

"That girl happened to be my girlfriend." With that I threw him against the tree and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

The other man was just staring at me. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"If you and your friend ever threaten another person I will come back for you, and it won't be pretty." He passed out from lack of oxygen.

As I put the two men by the tree my phone rang. It said Alice.

"Hello?"

"I called the police and they will be there in 3 minutes so you better leave. Bring Bella back here, Carlisle is waiting. Oh, the police are also going to find their van, it's loaded with pictures and notes from their previous assaults. They won't be getting away with anything for a long time."

"Thanks Alice, we'll be there soon"

I put my phone away and looked over to my angel. She looked like she was starting to wake up. I ran over to her and helped her up. She turned her head away and spit out blood. I was starting to check her to see if she was ok.

"Edward I am find, I bit one of those guy's hands." Bella stated with disgust. She took a deep breath and winced. "One of them managed to punch my ribs. I think it might be cracked."

"Alice said Carlisle was waiting so let's go." I picked her up and carried her to the car.

**So what do you think so far? I might do one more chapter when they get home just as a better rap up. Besides who doesn't love reading about the Cullen's? Please review! Since this is my first Fanfiction I would love to know if its crap or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV ( After Edward saved her)**

"Love, are you sure your ok?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

"Edward I am fine. My ribs just really hurt." As I said that I saw the speedometer hit 90. "You don't need to go that fast either."

"I know that, but I just want to get you home faster." How could I argue with that?

Moments later we arrived at the Cullen house. Edward shut off the car and came over to help me out. I refused to be carried in because of my ribs. So Edward helped me walk through the doors. Out of nowhere I felt cold arms surround my body, but no pressure on my ribs thankfully.

"Bella I am so sorry that I didn't see this coming sooner! Please don't be mad!" Alice stated in a rush.

"Alice, it's ok. I bet it was a split decision, that's why you couldn't see it. I am not mad at you!"

We walked into the living room and all the Cullen were sitting there. Esme got up and hugged me gently

"Honey, are you ok? Alice didn't tell us everything, but are you hurt badly? Anything I can help you with?" I swear this woman was too nice for her own good, but I loved it.

"Yes, I am fine Esme. My ribs just hurt, and nothing you can help with." As I said that Carlisle got up

"Do you mind if I take a look Bella?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. " Do you want to go upstairs or stay down here?"

"It doesn't really make a difference dose is?" I asked, "We can stay down here."

Carlisle guided me over to the couch, I sat down and he slightly lifted my shirt. I heard a gasp come from Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I think even Rosalie.

"Come on guys, it can't be that….." I looked down and my whole left side was blue on the outside and black on the inside. Great, now I think my rib might actually be broken.

Carlisle started feeling around. "It is defiantly broken," Yep I was right, "Let me just tape it up and you will be all set." I nodded.

I swallowed and tasted blood. Ugh, I almost got dizzy again. Painfully I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Edward, could you get me a glass of water, I can still taste blood in my mouth" I watched him disappear for a moment, then re-appear with a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Bella how did you get blood in your mouth? Judging by the smell it's not yours." Emmett asked. Jasper and Rosalie looked toward me waiting for an answer.

I took a sip of water. "Well would you like me to tell you the whole story?" I asked knowing the answer

"Hell yea!" Emmett stated

"There you go Bella your all taped up." Carlisle said. He then walked over to the couch and sat by Esme, obviously waiting to hear the story.

"Thanks" I took another drink. "Well Edward went to get me something to eat and I was just sitting on the bench. I heard a twig snap behind me and I really started to get this gut feeling that I should leave. As I got up I felt a hand go around my mouth and someone tried to pull me back. I was thrashing and kicking everything I could. Then the other guy came up and punched me in the ribs. They were talking about how 'fun I would be in bed' later that night." I shuddered at the thought. Edward rubbed my arms soothingly. "When they said that, I freaked. I bit then man's hand that was over my mouth, and ran for it. As soon as I tasted the blood I started to get dizzy and I tripped. One of the guys jumped on me and put a rag on my mouth. Next I know Edward's helping me up." I took another drink, the taste was finally gone.

"Damn Bella! You actually bit someone so hard that they bled?" Emmett asked chuckling

I started giggling "I guess so. I really didn't think I could bit that hard."

"Better watch out Eddie! Bella's a biter!" Emmett was full out laughing now. As was Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle. Esme and Rosalie were cracking smiles. I don't think my face could have been any redder. I looked at Edward. He winked at me as to follow along.

"Trust me, I already know that." Edward stated smugly. Emmett just stood there with a shocked look on his face. I looked at Edward and we busted out laughing. It hurt but the look on Emmett's face was well worth it.

**Well I think that's the end of this story. Unless someone has an idea that keeps it going! If you do tell me! I gladly take opinions! Or just review and tell me how you like/didn't like it! I do take constructive criticism. **


End file.
